The present invention relates to a traction slip control device for motor vehicles including a sensor responding to a beginning slip of the driving wheels. The sensor operates by way of a control circuitry the accelerator pedal-operated throttle valve at the vehicle engine so as to override the accelerator pedal and reduce the engine's driving power to reduce wheel slip.
Providing for traction slip control of motor vehicles requires adjustment of the throttle valve which theretofore has typically been accomplished with electric motors.